Amy Rose's Sneezing Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose starts sneezing all over the place after she feels a chilly breeze. From there, it only gets worse for poor sneezing Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy Rose's Sneezing Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

It was an incredibly fine day at the Sky Sanctuary as Amy Rose was enjoying the sights, being alongside Rouge The Bat as she was taking in the huge white puffy clouds and sprawling green and yellow platforms. The two young, anthropomorphic mammals were taking a break from being bitter rivals with each other, simply enjoying how beautiful the sky was.

"My, I do like it up here!" Amy admitted to Rouge as she and Birdo were both sitting on the smooth clouds. "It sure is comfy and it allows a nice, beautiful view!"

Rouge nodded her head in agreement. "I concur, it is pretty nice up here when all is said." She then pulled out a bright jewel as she rubbed it in her right face cheek. "And it helps makes my precious jewels shine even more... mainly because of the sun's reflection."

Amy nodded, suddenly feeling a chilly breeze as she gasped, opening her mouth as she sneezed, giggling nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ehehehehe... sorry about that."

Rouge chuckled as she patted Amy on the back. "No need to apologize. You you gotta sneeze, you gotta sneeze, right?"

Amy nodded as she rubbed her nose with your right hand. "Yeah, that's true, but I wouldn't think a small breeze could be capable of making me..." She took in another deep breath as she sneezed again, the sneeze being loud enough to push her off the cloud and having her fall down the bright blue sky as she screamed.

"Amy!" Rouge exclaimed, deciding to take action as she placed her jewel away and swooped down through the clouds to get Amy, grabbing the falling pink hedgehog girl by the arm as she tried pulling her back up. Amy smiled, only to sneeze again as it caused Rouge to release her, much to Amy's dismay as she went screaming again.

"Oh, today is just not my day!" Amy admitted as she sneezed again, with Rouge once again going after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy was later at the Twinkle Park as she was enjoying the amusement park, twirling around as she was enjoying the cool breeze of the night, stretching her arms afterwards.

"Ahh... nothing like enjoying a walk around a theme park to feel so lively!" Amy stated as she gasped, feeling a twitch in her nose. "Uh oh... I feel a little... congested... ACHOO!"

Amy sneezed as she blown herself back, sniffling as she rubbed her nose with her right arm, shaking her head as she snorted in her boogers, much to her disgust.

"Oh gross, ewww... I just swallowed my boogers." Amy stated as she stuck her tongue out in disgust. "As if I don't feel even more grossed out by my... my..."

Amy sneezed again, of which made her fall on her back as she groaned, shaking her head as she placed her right hand on her head, sneezing several more times.

"Gah! Curse this dumb sneezing!" Amy admitted as she breathed in through her nose, gathering more dust surrounding her as a result. "At least I'm not pa... ahh..."

As she sneezed once more, Amy farted loudly in unison, her brassy poot going in tune with her sneeze as her red dress was blown up. Amy gasped as she sneezed again, letting out a wet fart as she felt embarrassed and disgusted, placing her hands on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Rose found herself in the Balloon Park Zone, trying to collect as many balloons as possible as she was playing with Cream The Rabbit, who was having an easier time due to Amy's sneezes causing the pink hedgehog to let some balloons go.

"Augh! Curse this stupid allergy that I have for no reason!" Amy remarked as she sneezed again, opening her hands as the balloons went flying in the night sky.

"If I wasn't sneezing up a storm, I would be winning by now!"

"Oh come now, Ms. Amy! Don't blame yourself for your allergies acting up!" Cream stated as she flew past Amy, giggling. "After all, even with your sneezing, I would still win!"

"Oh shut up, you-" Amy was interrupted by her own sneeze, causing her boogers to land on Cream, who got so disgusted she released her own balloons.

"_Ewww!_" Cream exclaimed, sticking out her tongue in disgust as she shook her head. "I'm covered in boogers!"

"That's what you get for making fun of my-" Amy stated as she then sneezed again, with both of the girls losing track of the balloons they collected as they had to start all over again, much to their dismay.


End file.
